Alien
by LiquidatorSasha
Summary: Blinded and tortured by the Tal Shiar...for how long, I do not know. I escaped only to fall into the hands of some unknown alien. Without a universal translator, there is no understanding him. Who is he? What does he want? Is he going to kill me? Sell me?
1. Chapter 1

**Alien**

_**Chapter 1**_

I no longer felt the pain. I had grown so accustomed to it, that it hardly mattered to me anymore. I just…didn't want to _die._ Not here, not on this abandoned M-class planet. Not on my face, blind and too weak to crawl my way to shelter…Was all of it for nothing? My illustrious escape from the iron hands of the Tal Shiar? My right arm and left leg were broken. My left arm was numb, and my right leg—I didn't even know what was going on with it.

My cheek brushed against course dirt. I shut my eyes, but the motion didn't do anything. I had been blind for the past—how long…? I didn't know, but they had injected me with a hypospray for the sole purpose of watching me fumble around, sightless. A shiver chorused through my small frame at that particular memory. That was not one of the ones I had wanted to stick…Who knew that the Romulans would so quickly revert to the way it was before the Dominion War. Almost as soon as it was over, they had dropped out of the Alliance and went back across the Neutral Zone, but not without solidifying their firm hold on several systems just outside of it first.

I was the helmsman on the only galaxy-class starship near one of the systems they were after. Of course, we tried to negotiate and talk them out of it, but they wouldn't hear it. They had those systems before they entered the Alliance, and they wanted to keep them. If only they would have waited another year…the Federation would have given it to them in good faith! But no. I was never one for luck, as some called it. The battle was gruesome, and most of the crew on my ship was killed. There were only a handful of survivors.

And then there was me.

Lieutenant Anderson: half Human and half Romulan. When they couldn't persuade me to defect...

I shuddered and winced. Ignoring the pain wasn't going to work much longer. I could almost feel the individual granules of sand digging into my cheek as I lay there, helpless. The fingers to my left hand dug into the dirt, as if clinging to the very ground that had helped create it. _Stop the memories…stop…it's the only way to stay sane…_Water pooled around my cheek, mixing with the dirt. My eyes were burning inside.

Something warm grazed the back of my head and started petting my matted hair. A voice whispered above me, cooing in a language I could not understand. My Universal Translator had been taken away from me ages ago…A pair of strong, male hands gathered my pathetic form into the alien's arms. I could tell that he was some sort of humanoid.

"No! No!" I shrieked and attempted to claw at where I assumed his face to be, but screamed when I shifted my right arm. "Let me go!" The words were flying out of my mouth faster than I could think. It was instinct; pure, unadulterated instinct. I wanted to run, I wanted to hide, and most of all, I wanted to be alone. He'd hurt me. He'd beat me, he'd flay me…no one ever helped another out without a price these days…

"Let me go! Please! Just let me be alone! I am nothing to you! Leave me!" His voice grew stronger than the quiet coos he had issued moments ago, but the tone was soft and caring. It was almost warm. _It's a trick! It's a Tal Shiar trick!_ He'd take me back to Koval, where—

…

The voice was cooing again. I lay on my back. I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for quite some time. Every time I stirred, the humanoid alien was standing above me, cooing…whispering what I wished to be encouragement. Every so often, he'd run his hands over my face and tap my arm and leg. _When is he going to hurt me? When is he going to force his way with me? _I was not about to trust him just because his voice was nice. The Tal Shiar would do the same thing; patch me up and heal my broken bones, minus the soft voice, of course. Then, they'd throw me right back into it.

The alien sat down so that he could hover over me. His warm finger traced my angular eyebrows and he started talking. I shuddered. The pain. It was going to come back. He had successfully mended my broken limbs and now…now was payback. With a sudden shout, I scrambled off the bed he had laid me on and fell to the floor. My mouth was moving, screaming, crying…I crawled across the floor, letting my bare hands, knees, and feet slap against it until I crashed into the nearest wall. I huddled against it, as if it was some sort of energy shield…

_How pathetic you are, Lillian! Cowering and sobbing in a corner! _Warmth closed in on me as the alien either sat or squatted in front of me. His hand grasped my wrist, which I promptly slapped away. I pressed myself against the wall as hard as I could. Part of me wished I could just melt into it.

His voice danced in the silence of my tears as I felt him come closer. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them together with one hand. His other arm slid around my back side.

"Leave me alone! I just want to be alone!" The alien scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the bed. His stiff clothing brushed against my naked skin. I had been through too much to get embarrassed over something so petty. He whispered some things, laid me down, and dropped a soft sheet over me. His hands went back to explore my eyebrows, where he had started.

…

It had gone this way for several days. Each time, he won. No matter how hard I cried, clawed, or spit at him, he'd scoop me up and put me back where he wanted me. It was usually his couch now that my wounds had healed. He had me sit there while he muddled about his quarters—wherever this place was. He'd speak to me, always softly, and sit beside me. He liked to touch me, and I was keen enough to know it was nothing perverted. I was probably the first Vulcanoid he had ever seen.

I drew my legs to my chest. He had given me a simple dress that felt like it could have been something as fine as Andorian silk. My cheek rested on my left knee as I "watched" him prepare the midday meal. I had spit at him that morning…A soft moan escaped my lips. I could feel my insides sting…wetness saturated the fine silk covering my knee.

He stopped moving plates around. His deft footsteps glided to the other side of his small house. His movements were always fluidic, as if he was some sort of high bred diplomat. I shut my eyes and waited. Maybe this time I wouldn't lash out…The wetness spread, it dripped from eyes as hot as any warm bath, but went cold as it slipped into my dress.

I waited.

And waited.

"Alien?" I whispered in the darkness. "Alien?" I slid off of the couch and felt my way towards the kitchen. Had I really done it? Had I finally crossed his line? He had been nothing but kind to me, and had asked nothing in return. I stumbled around the countertop in the direction that I had last heard him.

"Alien!?" _Don't leave me!_ I felt my entire body tremble at the thought. My knee hit something hard, causing me to fall. I crashed into something hard and slipped to the floor. "Alien!" I crawled on all fours. "Alien!"

His hand came down on my head, and his fingers caressed my scalp.

"Alien," I let out a sob. He removed his hand and grabbed my arms, helping me to my feet. I felt along his chest, for his face, but he held my wrists firmly in place and set them back onto his chest.

"Alien," I continued to sob. My hands shook as my fingers feebly grabbed the stiff tunic he wore. I buried my head into him. "I'm so sorry." He was so warm… "I swear, from now on, I will be better. You've slept next to me, held me, and-" The rest was muffled into an onrush of tears. The tears were hot and didn't cool once they left my eyes. "I'm sorry…Alien, I'm so sorry!"

A gentle hand pressed against my lower back while the other continued to linger around my arms and hands.

…

It was blissful, and everything a person could ever dream for. It was the essence of what the Federation was made of. The days and nights were wonderful. Alien—I had taken to calling him that since he didn't seem to have a name of his own, or at least not in the way that we humanoids understood the notion. I was still trying to figure that one out. Alien was kind and caring. His voice was akin to the beautiful Sirens that ancient human poets sang about in their whimsical tales.

We slept side by side. In the mornings, he'd lead me to the couch, where we'd sit in absentminded mutterings. He'd speak for a while as I lay in his lap. His fingers roamed over me and my hair. Afterwards, he'd let me speak. I usually ended up grabbing his hands and kissing them, pressing them against my lips and cheeks. He never let me touch his face…I never dwelled on the strange aversion to it, but part of me always wondered if it was some strange tradition of his people, whatever they were.

"Alien, I love you," I whispered as I grazed the back of his left hand with my lips. His other hand was buried deep into my long hair. I felt him press his face against the back of my head. "Alien…" I leaned into him, and he shot his head up almost instantly.

"I'm going to go 'watch' the marketplace," I said with a sigh. Alien grazed my cheek with his warm fingers and said something. His voice was so alluring, that there were times I had to pause because it left me breathless. Was it because we had never danced in his bedchambers as lovers, that such small, gestures were so seductive? It didn't matter to me. I gave his hand a rough kiss as I slid off the couch.

"Marketplace," I emphasized. There was a hill just behind Alien's property that overlooked the local marketplace. I had been dead wrong about my escape plans. This planet was anything but abandoned. I liked to lie on the hill during market days and listen to the chatter in the valley below. Alien had guided me there several weeks ago because I had been wandering about his home, suffering from that ancient plague known as Cabin Fever.

I knew how to feel my way around the small garden that I had started with Alien's help. It had been easy to draw it out in the dirt for him to understand what I wanted. I loved our garden…

I drifted towards the back door past the kitchen, stretching my arms out here and there to make sure I hadn't veered too close to anything. When I made it to the door, I took ten steps to my immediate left, turned, and started for the hill. It was warm today. I could feel the planet's sun caress my bare arms and feet. I liked it.

I picked up my skirts and skipped. The ground always felt soft beneath my feet. I stopped when I felt a sudden, steep incline. "Fifty steps," I whispered. When I got to my favorite spot, I sat down and lay on my side.

I shut my eyes and could hear the closest vendor banging on his metal pipes. I assumed him to be some sort of blacksmith. Voices haggled, shouted, and cheered, filling my mind with a thousand images of Alien's people. What did they look like? Were they a vibrant shade of blue like the Andorians? Or were they green, like Orion pirates? I ran a finger over my silky skirt at the thought.

Several bells chimed, announcing some midday tradition of importance. Feet drummed through the marketplace as the locals rushed towards the sound of the bells. The voices grew louder and more excited as some silent proclamation pleased them. There were days when they booed, days when the chatter seemed apathetic, and then excitable days. I smiled. Would Alien go down there today? He bartered on a weekly basis for food and trinkets. He had an entire box full of stone figures and statues in our bedroom. What he traded in return, I was never able to glean.

I yawned with a lazy smirk and stretched my feet legs out. Today seemed fair weather for a nap, I decided.

Something dangled in my face. My eyelids fluttered open, but of course, I saw only blackness. I could feel a shadow hovering over me. An old woman's voice crooned a twisty greeting. Something that felt like cold smoke wafted over my open eyes.

"Yes?" I asked. A metallic object dropped onto my chest, and I grabbed it. It felt like a broach. The cold, gaseous substance pooled around my eyes. I screamed. Light burned with a sudden intensity.

"Shh, child. You are alright. Blink thrice." I blinked, but not because she had ordered me to.

"You speak Federation standard?" I blinked several more times. She stood over me wearing a dark blue cloak with the cowl pulled low. Her hands were neatly tucked away into the folds of her robes.

"Oh my gods, I can see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alien**

_**Chapter 2**_

I sat up, fingering the broach. The woman held out a gnarled hand towards me.

"Your husband saved the life of our Elder yesterday. This is his reward." She motioned for the broach. I stared into the shadow dropped over her face, hoping to get a glimpse of her. Blindly, I dropped it into her hand.

"A translator," she said, waving it in front of my face. "The gods sent it to me, child. I must go." She bowed and hobbled out of sight.

My heart was racing. My hands were clammy, and I couldn't stop blinking. I couldn't stop smiling either. Finally, I'd get to see him! My Alien! I staggered to my feet, pressing my hands to my temples. The contrast of constant darkness and this…was painful, but I knew it would wear off. I lifted my face and gazed down at the marketplace. Everything was bright. There were a dozen booths lined up on either side of a cobblestone road. Bright colors bustled about in long, airy fabrics. I looked down at my dress and saw that it was a handsome shade of dark green.

Without a second thought, I bounded down the hillside.

My heart beat.

My feet planted themselves onto the hot stones of the street.

I was breathless.

Alien's people were swarming vendors like insects—unwanted parasites fighting to feed off of what was left. Their faces were ashen, translucent almost. Their eyes were strange dark pitted circles sunk into reddened bits of flesh. Their mouths smacked like tarp flaps as they closed and opened them to haggle with each other. Their white tongues permanently hung out from between their puffy lips. They reminded me of…of…monsters. From the neck down they appeared human, but—their heads—monsters in the most literal sense of the word…Even their hair; if one could call it that, was something that would make even the most Klingon of stomachs churn.

_Alien…_I had let him touch me. The places his hands had roamed over my body—was it really the innocence I thought it was?

I felt numb inside as I stumbled around the locals. So engrossed in their haggling, they paid me no heed. I walked on unnoticed. I was drifting…floating…where I was going, I didn't know…aimlessly…

Sometime later, I found myself leaning against a cold, stone wall overgrown with blue moss. Bitter bile had washed over my tongue. I was well away from the marketplace, though, I could still hear the faint clatter of the blacksmith banging metal on metal. I shifted and walked the length of the wall until I was able to find the other side. Behind it, were the ruins of some other civilization long since past. The jagged columns and statues were buried in moss and blue speckled foliage. Someone was laughing behind a high, faceless statue. I craned my neck.

A figure backpedaled from it, clasping his hands behind him. He laughed several more times and turned his face towards the other side of the wall. I froze.

A Vorta.

_He's not just any Vorta_. It was Weyoun from Cardassia Prime: the Dominion's chief diplomat and…resident jerk for the Alpha Quadrant during the war. Our reports had stated that the last of his clones was killed—

_Alien!_ I had to warn him somehow.

My eyes stung, and I crept back to the other side of the wall. I sprinted through the empty streets towards the clatter of the marketplace. _Alien!_ My mind screamed it over and over again. These people were kind and gentle! They did not deserve the cruel, iron fist of the Dominion!

"Alien!" I screamed as I stepped into the marketplace. "Alien!" My voice was lost to the shouting and busy commotion of buying and selling. "ALIEN!" I was frantic. I darted back for the hill. _Please be home, please be home!_ My breath came in short wisps, but I ignored my body's protest. Alien was more important. How cold I was to be so shallow as to allow his people's appearance to disgust me. I was no better than Koval.

My vision blurred as tears ran down my cheeks in torrents._ What would the Federation say to me?_

_I am the disgusting one. _

I cried out. This planet's pleasant days were over. "Alien!" I screamed, and screamed until it physically pained me.

The house was empty.

"Alien!" I fumbled around, overturning chairs, cushions, and Alien's numerous stones, ornaments, and wood carvings. "You've got to have some sort of communications device! The old woman had a Universal Translator!" _Oh, gods, oh gods!_ I was in a drunken haze of fright.

What if Weyoun had gotten to him? Surely Weyoun knew that he was keeping a Federation citizen as his wife! The Dominion would know of such things! They'd hurt him!

"Oh gods, no!" I fell to my knees and started weeping. "Please, Alien…" The back door fluttered open. "Alien!" I jumped up, rubbing my eyes. "We need to get out of here! We need to leave now! Warn the Elder!" I was talking so fast that the words barely came out.

His voice soothed me as he neared me. I buried my face into my hands. Alien wrapped his arms around me and drew me close. I allowed myself to drown in his familiar scent and warmth. He continued speaking, as if soothing a small child.

"Alien, listen to me. We need to get out of here!" I looked up. My eyes met blue.

Weyoun smiled at me and spoke softly, using that distinct voice I had grown to love. He let go of me, still smiling, and waltzed about the mess I made. He laughed his familiar, light laugh…the one that I had heard so many times before. The Vorta began picking things up off the floor.

I fell into the couch and stared at the far wall. I didn't really see it…it was just there as Weyoun muddled about the sitting room, cleaning up my mess.

The Vorta had been the one to rescue me. I had lived with Weyoun for the past year, thinking he was some unknown species…What horrible plans did the Dominion have for the people in the marketplace? Why were there no Jem'Hadar patrolling the streets? Why wasn't there any evidence of Dominion presence? Even blind, I would have noticed something of that magnitude and importance!

And why, why was Weyoun so…_nice?_ Nothing made sense.

"Weyoun," I said. "Drop the act." I turned cold. The Vorta froze, half hunched over a polished stone on the floor. He looked at me and flinched. "So, you _can_ understand me, and have understood me for the past year."

His lovely mouth twitched as he drew himself to his full height. I pointed to my eyes. "This was my _husband's _reward for saving the Elder." Again, his mouth twitched. He took a timid step towards me and lowered his hands, as if submitting to a Founder.

He started to speak and any evidence that I had shocked him was masked by a smile. His eyes flickered for an instant and the left corner of his mouth faltered. He bowed again and took another few steps closer.

"Alien," I spat. "My Alien…" I turned my face away from him. Weyoun sat beside me, closing the gap between us by putting a strong arm around my waist. Something cold dropped into my lap. I fingered it. It was a Universal Translator—Bajoran issue.

"I have increased the range, Lily. We can understand each other if we stay within ten meters of each other."

"I take it you had this the entire time," I winced. Weyoun placed his chin over my left shoulder blade. His warm breath wafted against my neck. "Get away from me! You slimy jerk!"

"Oh, I knew this would happen if that old woman insisted on giving you your sight back!"

"Oh, so she had wanted to heal me for some time now, I take it!?"

"No. No, just last night she spoke of it."

"Get away from me," I hissed. Weyoun wrapped his other arm around my front and he started kissing the back of my head.

"I saved your life, claiming it as my own, and now you belong to me. I suppose that would make me getting away from you quite trying. I don't think you'd like that very much."

"Let me go!"

He reared back his head and laughed. "Oh, my poor, beaten Lily. Abused by the Tal Shiar, never to—"

"Shut up! You shitface!" I struggled against his grip. "SHITFACE!"

"Oh, come now. That is no way to behave. We are lovers."

"Why are you doing this to me!? Why did you trick me!? What is the Dominion planning with me!? This planet? These innocent people who have no notion of warp drives, spaceships, or any of that!?"

"Oh, you poor, deluded, and misguided darling," his voice still had that alluring quality to it. It would have soothed me had I still been blind to his face and deaf to his words. "I would never hurt you! The Dominion is far away from here, my dear, lovely, and exotic pet! They don't even know of my existence."

"And how in the hell is that possible? Better yet, why should I believe you?"

He placed his lips against my ear.

"Come now, is this necessary? You say that you love me one hundred, twenty six times a day on average!"

"That was before I knew that you-you-" I struggled, but he held onto me. Weyoun pressed himself against me. His torso felt firm against my back. "I let you run your hands all over me!"

"You never had much of a choice in that, but, hmm," he kissed my left temple. "You can thank Odo for me. Alien; that endearing name you have given me. Actually, you can thank me and my foresight, but essentially, the credit belongs to Odo.

"My predecessor, Weyoun Six, entrusted Odo with himself. In a glorious display of loyalty, he handed Odo his genetic transponder. It is a cylinder device implanted in all Vorta clones. It is a last resort incase…erm the cloning facility that the particular Vorta was created from is destroyed. Under normal circumstances, it is destroyed if the Vorta initiates his termination implant. But Weyoun Six had such insight and wisdom! He pulled it out, it was painful I might add, and asked Odo to keep it and to activate another Weyoun like Weyoun Six once the war was over.

"Odo was true to his word and kept it safe. It wasn't until after he purged the Founders of the morphogenic virus, that he activated me. He knew the Founders would never let a defective clone live, regardless if it was a Weyoun or not, so he hid me from them. Odo may have taught them many things about solids, dear Lily, but they are still Founders, and the Dominion is still the Dominion."

I closed my eyes as I listened to his story. I wanted to let myself relax. I wanted to believe him! I wanted to throw myself into his chest and kiss him on the lips for the very first time, but…he was a Vorta; Weyoun no less. How was I supposed to believe such a wild tale?

"He gave me a Bajoran runabout with enough rations and supplies to last me for several months. He ushered me out of the Gamma Quadrant through the wormhole as the last of the Alpha Quadrant merchants were leaving Dominion territory. I thought it prudent that I should go somewhere like this place; a place where space travel is unheard of—far from Dominion eyes. So, I traveled discretely, avoiding other ships, until I felt that I was far enough away from the Dominion. I scanned dozens of possible planets before coming across this one.

"I landed here, and the locals thought I was some sort of shaman sent to them from their gods. I played the part quite well. The village Elder thinks the-"

"Universal Translator was a gift from the gods, I know."

"Yes! Isn't it brilliant? So delightful that they are so dimwitted to believe such lies! I 'healed' them with a standard, Bajoran medical tri-corder. They were amazed at such low skilled work, that they let me live here in this abandoned house."

"So what next? How did you find me?"

"I grew lonely and bored. I didn't know that Vorta could experience such things. The Elder picked up on it and prayed to his gods to send me a mate…" Weyoun started laughing. "It just so happened that you appeared that same night."

"What a lovely, charming, and well timed coincidence, Weyoun." My tone was not amused. Not in the least.

"I know. I always knew I was rather skilled at such things, even if some of them happen by chance. As you know I found you; beaten, raped, and…well, we all know what the Tal Shiar is made of. So, I took you and…"

He rested his cheek against the top of my head. "I never knew that Vorta were capable of such strange, yet wonderful feelings. The sensation tingles, and it feels better than anything I've ever experienced. Owning a pet…no wonder so many solids keep them!"

"The woman called you my husband." _Not my damned owner!_

"Hmm? Oh yes. The natives do."

_I hate you, _I mouthed. My entire body shuddered. "Why didn't you tell me your name? Why did you let me make a fool of myself! Alien! Of all the stupid, unimaginative-"

"Ah, ha," Weyoun chuckled. "You wouldn't have readily been so enjoyable otherwise." I shut my eyes and drew in a sharp breath. He had a point. I certainly would never have allowed myself to love him had I known.

"Alien," I croaked. My hands went to my face. "Gods, how could I have been so blind!?"

"You were blind."

I frowned. He pulled me into his lap, as he had always done before, and began stroking the side of my face with his graceful fingers.

"I don't believe a word you said," I whispered, but I did not move. "Weyoun Eight was your predecessor according to our records, not Weyoun Six."

"My sweet little Lily didn't read any of her reports thoroughly, what a shame! Lucky for the Federation, you were lazy! Who knows what the Tal Shiar would have been able to glean-"

"Shut up!"

"Weyoun Six was defective, remember?" He continued as if I hadn't burst out. "As I said, we Vorta each have our own genetic transponder, unique to each clone. According to what Odo did, I should be Weyoun Seven even though there was already a Seven to succeed Weyoun Six. I am not Weyoun Nine because I do not hold the memories of Seven or Eight. I held what Weyoun Six knew and I was created off of his transponder."

I fought against the smile forming on my lips. Everything was as it was, despite the fact I could see and understand him. His tone held the same strength and softness that he used when he'd babble to me for hours like this as he held me in his lap and stroked my face. _I won't smile!_

A laugh escaped my throat at what he had just said, of his clones and their numbers.

"So, I share what made Weyoun Six unique. I share his views and kindness. He was not cruel like my other clones, and neither am I—to an extent…"

"I see." I shut my eyes as his fingers continued to roam over my neck and cheek. I leaned into him and nestled my head into his chest. "What do you plan to do now?" I couldn't stay mad at him, especially not when he was holding me and being gentle. It was such a sharp contrast to…to—

"The same thing I've been doing since I lived here…."

"And me?"

"Lily," he let out an over drawn sigh.

"Never mind. I'm not going to leave you just because you are Vorta. I do…love you, Alien—Weyoun Eight-Nine-Ten."

~END


End file.
